The Sparkle Chronicles
by We Are Nerds United
Summary: WARNING! TROLLFIC ALERT! Gorgeoussparklykit has a prophecy hanging over her tiny pink head!Can she save Kawaiiclan from doom, choose between the toms fighting over her, and become leader? Of course she can! How? She's a Mary-sue! Flames very much welcome!
1. Da caln!

**Storm: **_**bold Italics **_**Penguin: bold**

* * *

_**Hi! This is Storm and Storm-eyes-penguin of 'We are nerds united' here, with, unfortunately, a trollfic! **_**Do not worry, we do NOT actually write as bad as this, and if you want proof, visit Storm-eyes-osprey's profile (Storm!) and look at her stories for proof! **_**So, first of all, We fully accept that this is a Trollfic, and have decided, to make it even more awful, we are denying ourselves use of the backspace button and spellcheck, so if we make a mistake, we're stuck with it, and have to use textspeak as much as possible! **_**Now don that macho pink cape, grab some popcorn, raid the medicine cupboard for aspirin and let the reign of the trollers commence… Trololololololololololol?! **_**(we can use spellcheck and stuff for the alliances!)**_

* * *

Alliances of Kawaii clan

* * *

Leader: Starstar: Bright yellow she-cat with purple eyes

Deputy: Tarfoot: Ginger tom with black paws

Medicine cat: Aspirinface: Green she-cat with a white face and sparkly blue eyes

Warriors:

Woodlousefur: Brown tom with grey triangles on his pelt

Diamondgleam: Pale blue she-cat

Chaffinchleaf: Reddish brown she-cat with a white chest

Rainbowleap: Blue-purple she-cat

Flowersparkle: Powerful grey tom with amber eyes

Lampposttail: Grey she-cat with a bright yellow tail

Sparrowjump: Brown speckled tom

Whisperflame: Fluffy ginger tom with amber eyes

12345fur: Black tom with long claws and green eyes

Sunriseshimmer: reddish ginger she-cat

Burgundyeyes: Golden she-cat with warm red eyes

Ocelotclaw: Yellow spotty tom with pink eyes

Apprentices:

Pawpaw: boring brown she-cat-Mentor: 12345fur

Microscopicpaw: Tiny white tom-Mentor: Aspirinface

Continentpaw: blue tom with green and yellow spots-Mentor: Tarfoot

Queens and kits:

Binbagsparkle: Beautiful white she-cat with glittery fur- Kits: Boringkit: Meh, n00bkit: Black tom with permanently crossed eyes (idiot), Malevolentkit: Black tom with glowing red eyes and massive fangs, Gorgeoussparklykit: Beautiful, bright pink she-cat with sparkly fur, rainbow eyes and a purple heart on her forehead.

Aquamarinewhisper: Light blue she-cat with darker blue eyes-Kits: Spiderkit: Black tom that likes to walk on the ceiling, Penguinkit: Black tom with a white face, # kit: , Fatalitykit: A fluffy white tom who likes fighting.

* * *

_**Now we can't use spellcheck or backspace!**_

* * *

Prologue

"OMG a prophecy!" The sparkly starclan cat ran in2 the clearing and gasped, her eyes sparklingl brightly.

"Oh wow!" another starclan cat sprung to their paws, tail swishing joyfully

"What is it?" they asked, and trhe cat rhsat spoke before jumped up and down with energy, quaking softly.

"The gorgeous sparklr will cone and rid Kawaii clan of all evil!" Gap gasped starchan and 1 cat stapped foerawrds, flicking his tail

"It couldny be about GorgeousSpaetklykit, could it?" He asked, and starclan widened their eyes in disbelief.

"Why didn't I think of that befiere!" the cat who told the prophecy (the legenstary medicine cat, Nonameface) exclaimed, befoew staring into a pool that stood befire them. The sparkly glittery face of a gorgeous pink she-cat appeared, and all the toms in the clearing fainted onto the floor.

"She is so pretty, she will surely save the clan!" Nonameface nodded, and touched a paw tot rhe pool, ripplked spreading out dirm the spot that she touched, but the beautgheil she-cats face did not chande!1111!1111

!"Sge is indeen the prophedy cat!" another cat spoke up, her tain twirtching.

"Should we tell Asprinface?" she asked, and Nonameface nodded, bowing her heas.

"SGE needs 2 know!" with that, Nonameface and he other cat jumped into thr piool, sndf were goen from sight…...

* * *

_**I have to admit to putting some mistakes in this deliberately! **_**This was actually really fun to write!**

**Trollorific goodbyes!**

_**Stormy **_**+ Stormy P**


	2. Apprentrosity!

**Hello! Stormy P is in the house! Another trollorific chapter of chaotic happenings unfolds in the glittering sunlight beaming on Kawaii clan.**

**Sadly, Storm couldn't join me this time so im alone... *Reviewers start singing: All By Your Self!* **

**Anyway, Let the Trolling Commence!**

As gougeoussparklykit lay down in the lush green gress that ley before her fet, the sun beaming down on her glittering pnk fer. "Gourgeous!" Her mother shouted at her through a tangle of brances, "Dinenr Tome!". Gourgessparkleykit edghed her way twrsd the nursery fot her dinner. The overpowering smeel of fresh rabbit engulfed the fresha ir as she stepped through the gaping hole thatf was the enterance ti the nurfery. Penguinkit lay on his side, his fur covering his sparkling brown eyes that gleamed in the sun. Gorgeoussparklekit lay doon next 2 him and began to chet.

"Hello penguinkit!" she said as she plonkerd herslf next 2 him

"You look weird" he rudley repled.

Suddenly, Binbagsparkle (Gouurgeuos's mother) interupted and shouted "HOW DARE U!"

On that very commend, All the aprentices of Kawaii lan lept on Penguinkit. They were there to stare at gougrerssperklekiy and try to become her mate even though se was a kit.

Duddenleh, StarStar, the great leader of Kawaii clan, bellowed "I am here to say that Gougeoussparklekit is now an apprentice cos she id da awsemost out of awll oof u!"

The crowd went widl and shouted praise to the 1moon old kit who had just became an apprentice.

"Wimp" malelolent kit whisperd to n00bkit, who was eatin dert.

The nect day, Gourgeoussparklepaw moved her belongings to the ,blue barn known as the appprenie den, and slept for half the day. When she woke up, Penguinkit was unpacking his mouantain of belongings into the space aprocimately 5 feet away from her. Gourgeousspaeklepaw had a secret crush of Penguinkit but she knew he hated her. hewas the only cat in the clan who wasnt fond of her, even the females loved her! He brought out a My Little Pony poster and got some berry pulp to embedd it into the wall with rure force and glue "borrowed" from the devious 2 legs.

"Waht u doin hre?" Gorgeoussparklepaw asked

"I is a apprentice now, Innit?" He replied in a triumphent tone elts liking his psw

"Did StarStar say so?" she replied in a tone that brought everyone but pehngiunkit closer

"Yes, Werdo" He mocked

Everyone leapt at him. He spent 2 days in the medicine cat den, inflocted with broken leg and a very badly damaged ego. That day StarStarclaimed her as her apprentice. Penguin kit still hates Her tho.

**Thats all we have time for today! Trollorific happenings will unfold in the next chapter! Wait and see! Im Stoooooooooooooormy P! _Hi, I'm back, just to comment on how stalkerish the apprentices are in this clan! It is a daily routine to go into the nursery and watch Gorgeoussparklykit eat her dinner. yup, we have a major stalker problem on our hands. Except for the fact that Gorgeussparklykit loves the attention!_**

**Out!**


	3. Awesnimnesss!

**Storm: _bold Italics _Penguin: bold**

**_Hi! This is Storm and Storm-eyes-penguin of 'We are nerds united' here, with, unfortunately, a trollfic! _Do not worry, we do NOT actually write as bad as this, and if you want proof, visit Storm-eyes-osprey's profile (Storm!) and look at her stories for proof! _So, first of all, We fully accept that this is a Trollfic, and have decided, to make it even more awful, we are denying ourselves use of the backspace button and spellcheck, and have to use textspeak as much as possible! _Now don that macho pink cape, grab some popcorn, raid the medicine cupboard for aspirin and let the reign of the trollers commence… Trololololololololololol?! _(we can use spellcheck and stuff for the alliances!) _**

Gorgusspatkeykipaw wok up and starched hwr lega out. She wawned and glancewd outside. She stared arouns the dn 2 c Continentpae, his fuer sparkly and butiful butr not as preyyt as Gorgeosyspaeklykpaq's gur!1111!111

"Hello gorgusspaeklypaw!" He grinned, fglippinf huis hair out of his eyes.

"Do U wanrr to ggo uand trwain?" Goargusspoawklypaw nodeed. Sheknw Continentpaw ahad a crush 0on her, just lije most of ethw cats in teh cland, and sdecxided ti be naice ti him.

"Sure!11!" she smiled , ands trotthed out of the dehw, potto be firllowed by pawpaw, whiio called out

"Im comning wit uu!" she exclaimsed, running out off the caln endtsarance!

"STOP RIFHT THETE! NO APPRENEDUTICE LEABES THE CAMOP!111!11111!1" It was….STARATATR!

The leader chasced paWWSpaw back insuced and loked annosyed!

"HOW DRAE YOU LEAVE!" sge yellded, and papwpaw looked frigheyend! Girhusspaetklwpaw laughed.

"Pappaw is sooooooooo sytuphid!" she exclaimed, anfd Cinrtinentpaw alsi laughed!

"TYes, she is! You are amaxing toiught!" Girguasspaekle smiled and flipped her haitr.

"I know, right!" The toew left5 teh cbamp and wenr into the fienbest ti traun! She beat Cintinentpaw 2000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 times evbeuyn though he wad oldert tan her!1111!1!1

"U R amansing!" He cexclamieud!

"Wikl u be my mat?!"

"OMG YESSS I WILL, BWE UR MAYT!£"!"!1Fvca" Cried Gorguesspeklypaw,nd in her eccdintement,, shge difdcovered her piwer! Reaching out a pae, she….. SHOT GITLITTER FROM HER PAWWWWW!11!11!11111 8HI7u87 HOW AMAXING!11111111111111111111111111111112222222222£££££££££££££££££^^%$$££"£!"$%"£%t£tgr$%hyujn&YH4GT8U/7YMJ K/7TGBHUJMMKL;'/UJUM,L/*Io7ynujm 7; 8-l.l.;'[o.ó ,il.;=0/[. M"

**Hope you enjoyed…or rather you didn't…. anyway, REVEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

**Stormy O and Penguinface!**


End file.
